Who Wants To Live Forever?
by bloodizmyheroin
Summary: Naruto/Twilight crossover. Bella Hatake has always lived in Konoha. Trained as a ninja, she knows no other life. But during a solo mission, a freak storm teleports her to a world she has never imagined, where a love like no other waits to be discovered.
1. A Ninja's Life

**Hideehi! So, I have a crossover now. Yay! This is my first attempt at one, so kudos to me for giving it a go! More chapters to come!  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Twilight. *breaks into sobs, cuddling a Shikamaru doll while wearing a Twilight t-shirt*  
**

My name is Isabella Hatake. You can call me Bella. I'm 17, and I've lived in Konoha as far back as I can remember.

Konoha is short for Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was found by a group of ANBU level ninja on their way back from a mission to Suna, the Hidden Sand Village, as a child, maybe four years old, wandering through the forest, cold, tired, hungry and calling for my mother. I was taken into Konoha by one of the men, Kakashi Hatake, with whom the Third Hokage charged my care. He's the only father I've ever known; I wouldn't have it any other way. And I must say, some days that can be quite disturbing; I often wonder why I didn't turn out completely different.

When I was old enough, meaning I could walk steadily and talk properly, he sent me to school at the Ninja Academy. It was here I met my best friend, Sakura Haruno. We were inseparable from the start. All of the Rookie Nine were my best friends. I wasn't a part of the nine because I graduated a year before them. Sasuke was pissed, to say the least. Still, Sasuke with emotions is funny.

Needless to say, I loved my life in Konoha. I got to go on missions, hang out with my friends, and improve my skills every day. I never wanted anything to change. But, we don't always get what we want.

----

The sun was just rising when I awoke. I began slipping on my training gear, which consisted of a pair of plated, fingerless, elbow length gloves and a standard green ninja vest and black sandals. Under my jacket I wore a simple black tank top underneath a matching mesh tank. I also wore a pair of short black shorts. Strapped to my right thigh, over some bandages to prevent chaffing was my kunai pouch, and my shurikan bag was in it's usual place on the opposite side of my body, just above my butt. My long brown hair was tied into a ponytail and my ninja headband was tied to my arm, proudly displaying my status as a Konoha ninja, as it had since the day I graduated from the acadamey.

I left the small apartment I shared with Kakashi and headed down to the bridge by the Training Field, hopping roofs and buildings as a warm up.

I spotted my friends leaning against the railing, obviously bored.

"Kakashi's late again, isn't he?" I asked folding my arms when I reached them. Sakura nodded, casting her green eyes back to the lake. Sasuke leant on the rail with his arms folded, eyes closed and a blank expression on his face. He had certainly grown since our Genin days, especially after his little escapade involving a certain snaky sannin pervert, shooting up to 6"4', the childish roundness of his face replaced with hard, chiseled features, though his oddly shaped hair remained the same.

"Yes! Can't he ever show up on time, instead of hours late with some lame excuse?!" Naruto complained, pouting like he did when we were Genin. I rolled my eyes, patting him on his spiky yellow head.

"That's just Kakashi." I said simply. Naruto folded his arms, pouting still.

We waited for two hours. Every now and again, I would notice Sakura staring forlornly at Sasuke, only to swiftly look away when he caught her gaze. I rolled my eyes. It was so obvious that these two were in love. Sasuke, of course, knew exactly how Saks felt, but being his usual cold, proud self refused to concede and tell her he felt the same. He had been back for little over a year, and there had been little to no progress.

Eventually, in his usual puff of smoke, Kakashi arrived, holding his dirty little book as he always did, the back stamped with a large, red age restriction sign.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to help this lady find her purse-"

"LIAR!" We all chorused. Kakashi simply smiled, his mask crinkling around his lips. I was often asked if I'd seen his face, since I lived with him and all. The answer was always the same; no. He never took it off; ever.

We launched straight into training. Sakura and I sat and watched as Naruto and Sasuke sparred, beating the crap out of each other for the billionth time. Their bodies moved so fast, only a ninja could see them.

"So what's going on with you and Mr. Happy?" I asked nonchalantly, picking at the grass. Sakura stiffened beside me, her pink hair blowing in the breeze. Kakashi was leaning on a tree a few feet away, reading his dirty book. Again. Sakura sighed.

"I wish I knew. When we're alone, it's like he's a completely different person. He's warm and kind and affectionate. But whenever I think we might be getting somewhere, he backs down, turning back into his usual cold self." She looked over at me, her green eyes wide and vulnerable, "Bells, I don't know what to do."

"Oh yeah, who's the man? That's me, I'm the man! Woo! I beat Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto's voice interrupted our conversation. He was standing over a beaten Sasuke, a foot on his chest and his arms held high in triumph.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He quickly flipped Naruto from his body, the blonde ninja landing with a dull thud on the ground. Before Naruto could reply with his usual less-than-witty retort, all five of us turned to see the figure of Hinata Hyuga running across the field, a scroll in her hands.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, jumping from the ground like the fight had never happened, and running over to give his girlfriend of two years a giant welcome-kiss. Hinata was blushing like a tomato when he pulled away.

"Hello to you, too!" she exclaimed. Since getting with Naruto, Hinata has come so far out of her shell it's hard to believe there was a shell to begin with. She had transformed from a painfully shy, awkward girl into a beautiful, confident, easy going young woman. We still shared the horrible habit of blushing; it was one of the things we had bonded over as kids.

"Good morning, Hinata, how are you today?" Greeted Kakashi, the wind playing with his anti-gravitational hair; his one uncovered eye crinkled at his smile.

"Good morning Kakashi Sensei, I'm very well, thank you." She bowed politely. That was the thing about Hinata. You could always count on her manners.

"How goes the wedding planning?" I asked, stretching my triceps behind my head. Hinata sighed, rolling her opalescent eyes.

"The same as they have been for the last two months; Tenten's hormones are all over the place, and Neji is too stubborn to admit he's scared of being around her."

"She's _still_ throwing knives?" Sakura asked; her emerald eyes were wide with surprise and concern. Hinata nodded reluctantly. Ever since Tenten had fallen pregnant, about two weeks after Neji finally proposed (those two had been dancing around each other since before they were Genin), she had developed the nasty habit of throwing knives when she was upset. This was pretty much all the time. Her perfect aim didn't help either.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Bella, I have something for you from the Hokage." Hinata handed me the scroll, which I saw now bore the seal of the Hokage, "She said you were to see her right away, and only to open the scroll in her office."

"That sounds like Lady Tsunade. She always has been cryptic." Sakura nodded in agreement. We both remembered clearly the time when Tsunade had been our shared sensei, teaching the both of us her jutsu.

I nodded, grasping the scroll in my hands, "Thanks, Hinata. I'll catch you guys later. Sorry about our spar, Saks." Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." I smiled back, waving as I took off running towards the Hokage's mansion.

Climbing the steps to Lady Tsunade's cluttered office, I began to wonder. What could this be all about? Was it a mission, an errand…or something else? But what; Orochimaru was dead and the Sound had collapsed without him. The Akatsuki had long since disbanded with Itachi's disappearance. As hard as Sasuke had tried, he had been unable to defeat his brother, who, after a long and bloody battle, disappeared into thin air. No one had seen him for the last two years.

I rapped my knuckles on the door, listening patiently until I heard Tsunade's familiar voice giving me permission to enter, coupled with the sloshing of what I assumed was her usual bottle of sake. I sighed and smiled, rolling my eyes as I pushed the door open. That woman needed to slow down on the alcohol.

"Bella, glad you could make it." Tsunade motioned for me to enter, her blonde head bent over the desk; it was overflowing with books, empty sake bottles and an ever growing pile of paperwork. Shizune was busy filling Tonton's bowl with food, the little pig oinking hungrily. I stopped in front of the desk, bowing respectfully.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade,"

"Bella, what have I told you about calling me that?" Tsunade chastised lightly. She had an affectionate smile on her ever youthful face, her expression much like a mother would look on her daughter.

"My apologies for the indiscretion, ma'am." She rolled her eyes at me and I giggled. "Mind telling me what you called me for. You know I spar with my team in the mornings."

"So sorry for interrupting you beating the pulp out of your friends, Bells." Taking a swig from her bottle, Tsunade's face took on a more serious look, "I have some information on the whereabouts of a certain rogue Uchiha." I gasped.

"Itachi? So he really is alive?" Tsunade nodded solemnly, "But why are you telling me? Shouldn't you tell Sasuke?" She shook her head.

"He only just came back. I saw what it did to everyone, Sakura especially, when he left. I don't want that boy to run off on his own to try and finish off his brother. Not again. That's why I've assigned you. You're one of our top ninja, Bella, and I know I can trust you to do your job well."

"I'm honestly surprised you aren't an ANBU yet." Shizune piped up, coming to stand next to her mistress while Tonton fed in the corner.

"You both know my reasons." I reminded them cryptically. They nodded. The reason I was not an ANBU yet was because I had only recently become a Jounin. I needed more experience before becoming one of the Elite. "So, when do I leave?"

"As soon as possible, there's no time to waste. The scroll you hold contains everything you need to know for your journey. I need you to pack your things and come back here in an hour, clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," I bowed, rushing from the room. I jumped over rooftops, coming to the front door of mine and Kakashi's apartment. Turning the key in the lock, I opened it and rushed inside, only to slow to a stop upon reaching the living room. Kakashi was there, leaning on the back of the couch, his arms folded.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he murmured, his one uncovered eye blinking at me expectantly.

"It's only a mission, Kakashi. I'll be back before you know it." I reassured him, smiling. My smiled faltered when he didn't respond, "Is there something wrong?"

Kakashi unfolded his arms and walked over, pulling me into a hug. "It's nothing. I just…have a feeling I won't see you again."

I hugged him back, "That's silly. You could _never_ get rid of me." I joked. It seemed to work, lightening the tension a little. For the next hour, Kakashi helped me pack my things. Every now and then I would catch him staring at me, and I would smile, trying to talk my 'father' out of his funk. It was silly for him to think he wouldn't see me again.

Little did I know, that Kakashi was more right than I could possibly imagine.

**Doneski. Please review, it makes me very, very happy! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible!**


	2. Seek and Destroy

**Disclaimer: I only own the things in my imagination. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I felt guilty not being able to tell Kakashi about my mission. We'd never had any real, personal secrets before. I understood that there were some things Kakashi couldn't tell me, whether it be for safety purposes or purely for convenience sake. I was not an overly curious person, and as a ninja, I knew the value of secrecy. But not being able to tell my only father figure that I was taking off for who knows how long to try and find one of the most lethal ninja's in the world. It didn't feel right.

I still had twenty minutes until I had to meet Lady Tsunade, so I decided to walk to the Yamanaka's flower shop, my supply pack on my back and my weapons newly cleaned and sharpened. I hadn't seen Ino in a while, and it would be nice to catch up with an old friend, especially since she and Sakura had reconciled.

The bell tinkled as I opened the door, my nose filling with the scent of fresh flowers. I spotted a familiar head of spiky brown hair poking up from behind a hedge. Shikamaru was here, and I was pretty sure I knew why. Rolling my eyes I crept softly around the plant, folding my arms and smiling wryly when I saw exactly what I'd anticipated; Shikamaru and Ino pressed against a wall, furiously sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

"If you two aren't careful you'll end up like Neji and Tenten." I teased. The pair jumped about three feet apart; their faces shocked, flushed and their breathing heavy.

"Oh, Bella, it's you!" Ino breathed, her tone relieved. The blonde kunoichi was blushing madly, fixing her hair as best she could. Shikamaru looked equally as embarrassed, one hand massaging the back of his neck as he avoided my gaze.

"You guys have to be more careful if you don't want people to find out. I could have _easily_ been someone else." I chided lightly. Shikamaru and Ino had been keeping their relationship secret for about five months. The only reason I knew was because I had caught them in a similar situation about two months ago, except in a supply closet at the Academy during some required work experience. Let's just say, the way they were wrapped around each was reminiscent of an octopus documentary I once watched with Kakashi.

"Good thing, too;" Shikamaru looked up at the wall clock, "I got a Strategy Meeting to go to. Troublesome." He grumbled, sighing, "Good to see you, Bella." He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Ino's lips, "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, Shika." Ino replied, hands on his shoulders. She gazed dreamily after him as he left, the bell tinkling above the door. There was silence for a few moments as Ino blushed under my scrutinizing gaze.

"So you guys are getting pretty serious, huh?" She nodded, smiling as she walked behind the counter to my left.

"I got lucky. It still surprises me that Shika and I felt this for each other for so long, and neither of us acted on it."

"As far as anyone but the three of us knows, you still haven't." I reminded her, "You know you're going to have to tell everyone sooner or later; especially your dad." Ino's smile fell and she nodded again. She and Shikamaru hadn't admitted they were together was because they both knew how important it was to Tenten that she be the centre of attention, and neither wanted a shurikan to the head. Being pregnant seemed to have bought out her more self-centred side.

Plus there was the whole issue with Sai and Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's overprotective father. Sai and Ino had dated for a while back when he was part of Team 7; his referring to Ino as gorgeous had instantly won him status among grieving Sasuke fan-girls. Let's just say, things did not go well for Ino and when Inoichi saw how hurt she was, he forbid her from dating anyone until she was 18, which, since it's May, isn't for another four months. Two weeks later, she and Shikamaru began their secret affair. Complicated, isn't it?

Ino and I spent a little while chatting; describing our outfits for Neji and Tenten's wedding, planning devious ways to make Sasuke admit he was in love with Sakura, etc. etc. I glanced up at the wall clock absent-mindedly, only to jump out of my seat in shock.

"Crap, I only have three minutes before I have to meet Lady Tsunade!" Picking up my pack, I swung it onto my back and did the chest straps, securing it tightly to my body.

"It was great catching up with you Ino! I'll see you when I see you!" I yelled, dashing out the door, leaving it swinging behind me, the bell tinkling in the wind.

I jumped frantically over buildings and rooftops, my hair flying out behind me from my long brown ponytail. I managed to make it to the Hokage's mansion with less than one minute to spare. Knocking on the door, I heard Tsunade give me permission to enter, which I promptly did; if she had waited another 15 seconds I would have been late.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we Bella?" Before I could apologise, she raised her hand, cutting me off, "There isn't time. You have to leave as soon as possible." Gesturing to Shizune, who was standing dutifully behind her mistress, she gazed seriously at me, a slight frown on her face. Shizune walked over and handed me the scroll I had left behind. I'd forgotten all about it when Tsunade sent me home to prepare for my mission.

"Bella, inside that scroll is all the information you'll need. All Itachi's most recent confirmed whereabouts, stats - the whole shebang. Use them wisely; I believe in you."

"Where was he last seen?" I asked, both eager and scared to know where my search would begin. Facing Itachi, being able to test my skill against someone like him, and simultaneously helping one of my best friends achieve one of his life goals was something I had never dreamed possible.

"Though the account is sketchy, an eye witness spotted a man wearing what appeared to be an Akatsuki jacket, fitting Itachi's description on the border of the Land of Fire and the former Land of Sound, heading in the direction of Suna. Now that was four days ago, but if the source was correct, knowing Itachi he should be over half way there by now."

"So all I have to is intercept and neutralize the target, right?" Tsunade nodded, smirking. Shizune was holding Tonton, once again standing respectfully behind the Sannin. Her face was blank, but I could see the eagerness burning in her eyes.

I smiled, the excitement and adrenalin pumping through my veins, mixing with my chakra, sending a wonderful zing through my body.

"I know we can count on you, Bella."

---------

The wind whipped through my hair as I sped through the forest, jumping from tree to tree, the chakra rushing through my body, propelling me forward. I had been on the move for about four hours now, and the sky was beginning to darken. I would have to stop and set up camp soon or risk travelling at night.

After about another two hours, I stopped in a clearing ringed in trees, the leaves joining together over head, figuring it would provide some nice cover from rain and passersby. I set up my tent and started a fire, cooking some instant ramen. Naruto insisted on buying so much instant ramen that we had to take some before it went bad. Although at the rate he ate it that hardly happened often.

I made some clones and sent them off, some to collect firewood, some to set up the tent while I reviewed my scroll. Everything was as I thought; the accounts were all vague and Itachi's stats were off the charts. It would take everything I had to take him down. I stargazed after I ate, but it soon began to rain, so I went into my tent and went to sleep.

As I slept, I had a very strange dream. A great swirling mass of colour, lightning in all the colours of the rainbow striking all around and a strange pair of golden eyes that seemed to see straight into my soul. I awoke slightly disorientated, unsure where of I was. The rain had stopped, but the sky was still dark and cloudy.

I set off as soon as possible, speeding through the trees, the wet leaves dropping water on me as I travelled. I had to be getting close to my target by now.

Suddenly, a kunai flew past my face and embedded itself into a tree. My eyes widened when I realised there was a paper bomb hanging from the end. I flung myself away just as the bomb exploded, landing on a tree branch far enough away so that I didn't get hit in the blast.

Pulling myself up onto my feet, I gasped as I caught site of an Akatsuki jacket in the distance. Itachi; I gathered my wits and took off after him, following the black and red figure in the distance.

Weaving through the trees, I strained my legs and eyes, trying to keep Itachi in my sights. For all I knew it could only be a clone sending me on a wild goose chase, but this was my only real lead.

He seemed to lead me in circles. The rain had picked up again, soaking me to the bone, the lightning and thunder cracking above my head. The tiny drops of water stung my skin as I sped through them; I had to concentrate on keeping my balance and not slipping to my death.

Eventually I was led to a clearing deep in the forest. Itachi was nowhere in sight.

"Itachi Uchiha!" I yelled, fed up with the chase, "Show yourself you coward!"

"Coward, am I?" I gasped, leaping half way across the field, away from the voice right behind my head. There stood Itachi, as drenched as I was by the rain, staring blankly at me. It was scary how much he reminded me of Sasuke.

"Someone who kills all but one member of his family, leaving him with the advice that _hate_ is how he gains power seems pretty cowardly to me!" I replied, yelling through the rain and thunder.

"Isabella Hatake." Itachi was upon me, no more than a foot away from my face, "How can you lecture me when you don't even know where you came from?" I flinched. He knew my weak spot. As happy as I was in this world, I knew it wasn't really mine. How could it be? I had appeared out of the blue as a young child with no memory. Even in this strange world, that didn't happen often.

I swung my fist at him, and he dodged easily. I willed the chakra into my fists, using the strength I had learned from Lady Tsunade to knock craters into the ground and uproot trees, flinging them at the rogue Uchiha. He evaded every single one, even my clones. I aimed again, putting everything behind it; he caught my punch in his hand.

"You don't belong, Isabella. You never belonged." He said in that deep monotone.

"You don't know anything! Now fight back you worthless coward!" I screamed again, swinging my other arm at him, which he caught easily in his other hand. The rain had stopped and become a wind storm, rough and wild. The lightning continued to strike.

"Don't I? I know where you came from, and I know how to send you back." My eyes widened at Itachi's statement. I jumped back, feeling my fingers spark with chakra. No one had chakra like mine. It had only ever been seen once, during a mission to the Land of Snow involving an evil dictator, a movie crew and a reluctant princess. Somehow, the Rainbow Chakra of legend lived inside me, and Naruto had reached a level of Rasengan where he was able to produce it as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about! How could I have lived anywhere else?" I demanded, flexing my fingers. The static of my chakra was building, becoming corporeal in my hands. The lighting cracked closer and closer, thunder loud in my ears. "Anyway, for all I know you could be making stuff up!"

Itachi smirked, "So we shall see," he said cryptically, and in a flash of lighting not 10 feet away, he disappeared into thin air.

I literally screamed in frustration. I stalked into the forest and punched a tree, shattering it into splinters. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck a tree, setting it alight; the wind licking the flames up and over, sending embers to light more trees.

The fire spread in a tight circle as I tried to get away, blocking my exit. The wind whipped around me, fanning the flames. It felt as though I were in the eye of a twister; everything was happening so fast, my mind hardly had time to process it.

The wind formed a vortex around me, sucking away the oxygen. The flames died but the wind accelerated. Colours flashed in front of my eyes, sparks of rainbow light filling my mind. I struggled to breath, falling to my knees.

The last thing I remember was a great flash of rainbow light, like my chakra had escaped my body; I felt a great rush of chakra-like energy through my body, and then everything went black.

**Cliffhanger! That's it for chapter 2, and chapter 3 will be up ASAP.****Please review my darlings, it keeps mummy's muse happy!**

**--NOTICE--**

I have enabled anonymous reviews on all stories now, so even if you don't have a fanfiction acount you can review.


	3. I Don't Think We're in Konoha Anymore

Blackness was the first thing I saw. My body ached like I'd never felt before; It was like I'd been through a battle with a blender full of shurikans. Everything was painfully numb and all I could detect was the beating of my own heart.

Slowly, I began to feel the numbness fade, and I realised I was lying on my stomach. I wiggled my toes, flexed my muscles, mentally wincing from the pain shooting up my legs. The ringing in my ears gradually faded and I heard the crunch of leaves under my body as I tried to force myself up onto my knees. My back felt light, and I realised I had somehow lost my pack.

My vision gradually returned, and I realised I had not simply fainted. This forest...it was different. It wasn't the one I had travelled through so many times over it was ridiculous to count.

Konoha forest had a certain special quality to it. The ancient trees housed the spirits of thousands of fallen ninja, and when you passed certain areas, you could almost feel those warriors take their last breath, hear the long faded screams of pain and loss, smell the blood that had been spilled on the forest floor when the wind blew just right.

This forest was, first of all, very, very green. I stood on shaky legs, my clothes still damp from the rain storm, taking in every detail of this strange place. Moss hung in curtains from the thick branches, pine needles crunched under my sandals as the light from above filtered like green rays of healing chakra through the leaves.

It was then I realised I couldn't feel any chakra signatures besides my own. Even at Konoha forest's deepest point, you could still feel the slightest prick of chakra from one of the neighbouring villages. But here...nothing; where was I?

Suddenly I began to hear voices. Acting on reflex, I swung myself into the nearest tree, climbing high into the branches as two people walked right underneath me. One was a boy with spiky blonde hair, much like Naruto's, the other a small girl with wildly curly brown hair.

Judging by their odd clothes and lack of headbands, I assumed they were civilians from an unknown village. My headband was still proudly displayed on my arm, but for cautionary reasons I removed it and put it in my pocket. If I encountered another ninja, I didn't want to be targeted for my allegiance to the Leaf.

Anyway, no decent ninja would dress in such a way; the boy wore a large, hooded jacket, open over an un-collared, loose fitting shirt with short sleeves, long, blue pants in a strange, rough looking material and enclosed, rubber soled shoes tied with strings. As for the girl, she sported tight pants made of the same material as the boy's, black rubber boots, and a thick, pink coat, zipped at the front with a fur edged-hood on the back.

"I'm telling you, Mike, I saw someone!" the girl demanded, stomping her foot in the wet leaves.

"Well Jessica, whoever they were, they're gone now," the boy called Mike replied, shrugging his shoulders. The girl, Jessica, growled and stomped again. She reminded me of Ino.

"But how could that be? People don't just vanish into thin air!" Jessica demanded. I started; had she never seen a ninja in action? We disappeared into thin air all the time! Mostly behind smoke screens, but still.

"Just let it go, alright? My mom is gonna kill me for being late for work." Mike pulled Jessica away, and the two left the forest. Cautiously I climbed down from the tree, landing with a near inaudible thud on the ground. In the distance, the two opened the doors of what looked like a big, rectangular metal box mounted on wheels. A great roaring came from the box as it began to move forward, the thick rubber wheels crunching the leaves underneath it.

I followed the tracks the strange metal box left in the dirt, through the green forest and out onto a wide, black road with white lines running down the middle. I had never seen a road like this before. All the roads back home were either dirt or paved with stone. I stood on the edge of the road for a little while, and occasionally those funny metal rectangles would fly past me, loud and angry sounding.

I wondered where they were all going, so I decided to follow. Sinking back into the forest, I ran alongside one of the boxes, jumping and running through the trees and along the thick branches.

I was led to the edge of a small town. It was relatively the same size as Konoha, and I began to feel relieved; someone there may be able to tell me where I was and how to get back home.

Emerging from the forest, I walked along the edge of the road to the border of the town. A large sign said _Welcome to Forks_, which I assumed to be the name of the place in front of me. What a strange name for a town.

I journeyed into Forks, my eyes wide. Some of the buildings were so big! Didn't they think of the cost if they were knocked down during war? And what about the people who may get crushed under falling concrete and brick? The tallest building back home was the Hokage's mansion, and even that wasn't very big in comparison to these.

The sky was dark grey, almost black, and looked like it was going to burst open at any moment. The people I saw lined up along the street edges all wore the same style of clothes as Jessica and Mike had in the forest. The metal boxes sped past, the people inside staring at me strangely.

I spent the rest of the day into the late afternoon walking around, gazing with wonder at the town of Forks. It was nothing like Konoha at all, nothing like I had ever seen in my short life. There were no ninja anywhere I could see, for one. Everyone was a civilian, or at the very least dressed like one. Whispers and gossip spread through Forks; they all wanted to know where I had come from and why I was dressed and acting the way I was.

Towards the evening, the sky opened as I had predicted, a torrent of heavy, cold rain pouring down from the sky. I continued to walk, soaked to the bone and shivering violently, my stomach snarling hungrily. I had taken to the forest again, walking through the trees and brush with no destination.

I began to cry, sitting down under a tree to shield myself from the rain. I had no idea how far I walked. I was in a strange place where nothing was familiar, and I didn't know how to get home. Kakashi would be worried sick; I was supposed to be home hours ago.

The mission was only supposed to take a few hours. I was to intercept and apprehend, gathering information, but it had all gone south, and now I was stuck in this place with no food, no shelter and well on my way to catching something nasty.

Finding a relatively dry patch of grass, I laid down with my arm as a pillow, drifting into a restless, cold, wet, hungry sleep, wondering if I would ever find my way back home.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke, shivering and hungrier than I'd ever been, my senses were on high alert. I scrambled into a crouch, hiding in the shadows. The rain had stopped, though drops and rivulets occasionally fell from the trees, splashing on the ground around me.

My breathing was shallow, my heart erratic. I could have sworn someone was watching me. My ears strained, listening for any sign of approach. I didn't know why I was so tense, but something had set off my subconscious, and I was hard pressed to ignore it.

A rustling caught my attention. My body shot up into the trees, clambering over branches swiftly and silently. Crouching on a branch I waited, my body tense and alert as the rustling continued.

An animal, a deer, shot out of the foliage. I could tell it had been spooked by something, but my instincts told me not to go down and sooth it, lest I be caught by whatever had scared it in the first place.

Reaching into my tools pouch on the small of my back, I hooked three shurikan onto my fingers, preparing for an attack. What if everything was part of some elaborate genjutsu? Was this whole town simply an illusion?

The leaves rustled again, and on instinct, I flung the shurikan fast as lightning in that direction. As the tools lodged themselves in the ground and a nearby tree, the rustling stopped.

Suddenly, from inside the bushes a person, a thin, wiry muscled guy with pale, bone white skin and strange, bronze hair popped out, his hands held by his head in defeat facing away from me.

"White flag!" he called, "You win! I surrender!" I hadn't realised it, but I'd climbed so high he couldn't see me. I decided to use that to my advantage.

Climbing silently down, I pounced, landing on the man's back and pushing him to the ground. I pressed a kunai to the back of his neck, hard enough for a warning but not to break the skin.

"Move and you die," I warned, straddling his back. He remained perfectly still; I couldn't even feel any muscle shifts, "who are you? Were you following me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted. His voice sounded like music, lilting and soft with a husky edge. I pressed the kunai slightly harder against his neck, "And are the weapons really necessary?"

Before I could blink in surprise, I was being flipped onto my back. The man, or should I say boy, must have done a 360 in midair because he was now on top of me, pinning my arms beside my head. The kunai had bounced out of my reach, about a foot from my trapped hand.

The boy was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. His bronze hair was thick and messy, the face of an angel with honey-gold eyes and snow white skin. I could tell he was strong by the way he was able to pin me. Being one of the students of Tsunade, Sakura and I and our mentor were known for our, shall we say rather insane strength.

Luckily, he hadn't pinned my legs, so I managed to pull them up and shove against his chest, infusing my legs with chakra and pushing him off me with ease. He had a bewildered look on his glorious face as I stood, picking up my kunai from the ground.

"How on earth did you do that?" he demanded, the surprise evident on his face.

"Tell me who you are first," I demanded. The boy rolled his eyes, standing. He was much taller than me, more than a head. He was almost as tall as Sasuke.

"Edward Cullen," he answered simply, "and who are you?"

"Isabella Hatake," I replied. I always used my full name with strangers. It stopped them from getting too cosy too quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella," Edward held his hand out for me to shake, a polite smile on his face. I hesitantly raised my hand and took a step forward; my knees suddenly gave out under me, my body falling to the ground. I must have used up the last of my chakra pushing Edward off me.

Panting, almost hyperventilating, my stomach snarling and my body convulsing from cold, I crumpled to the forest floor. Edward rushed over and knelt next to me,

"Isabella, are you alright?" he urged, his strange eyes filled with concern.

"F-fine, just t-tired," I responded, my eyes growing heavy. I struggled to lift myself from the ground, falling back down with every attempt.

"No, come on, stay with me Isabella, stay awake now. I live nearby; my father is a doctor, I'm going to take you to him," Edward explained, his voice frantic.

"Bella..." I managed weakly, "my name is Bella..."

"Okay then, Bella. Now I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to my place. It's not far, and please don't stab me," I chuckled feebly, resisting the urge to sink a weapon into his chest as his amazingly strong arms scooped me up. A strange sensation swept through my body; it was all cosy and warm, despite his arms feeling vaguely cold like ice.

I rested my head against Edward's chest as he ran towards his home. I had no idea how fast he was going, but I could feel the wind whipping at my hair. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my body wouldn't let me. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, once more letting a soothing darkness drain me of my consciousness.

Itachi Uchiha stood in the dark chamber, his heart pounding. He was facing the one person who could frighten him. Him, the emotionless, unflappable Itachi. Uchiha's weren't naturally cowards, so this was not something to be taken lightly.

The figure shifted in his seat, the dim light only illuminating his feet and the left side of his body. There was no light on his face.

"Is the deed done?" the dark man asked. His voice was strong and commanding, demanding to be obeyed in every possible way. Itachi bowed low, his arms at his side.

"Yes, it is done," he confirmed, desperately trying to keep his deep voice from shaking in fear.

"Very well; gather the Akatsuki, Itachi," light fell upon the face briefly, revealing a pair of menacing, glowing orange eyes with cat like pupils, the bony white face covered in spidery blue veins, "The prophecy of the Rainbow Child shall be fulfilled. I will be whole again."

"Yes...master," Itachi bowed again. Life was about to get much more interesting.


	4. Meet the Cullens

**Hey hey hey! I'm back! Hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Years! I spent mine in Bali with my family - minus my laptop so I couldn't get any work done.  
Anyways, I give you all, my faithful followers, chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage. *cries*  
**

I came to feeling very different than I had the last time. I was warm and comfortable, and felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Prying my eyes open, I blinked against the mute light shining through a large, glass wall, revealing the green forest, grey sky and mountains that stretched to the horizon.

I felt my heart sink into my feet. So it had really happened. It wasn't just a bad dream. I wasn't going to wake up at any second in my bedroom in the apartment I shared with Kakashi; I wasn't going to go to training and on missions with all my friends and I was never going to wander through the rarely quite streets of Konoha again.

I could never go home.

I sat up on the bed, pulled my knees tight to my chest, and began to sob into my legs. It didn't escape my notice that someone had removed my clothes and tools and changed me into a pair of comfortable, dry pyjamas. I suppose I should have been suspicious, but I didn't care by that point.

All I knew was that I was stuck in this strange world with no way home, in a stranger's house, on one of their beds, unarmed and vulnerable.

I was startled by a knock on the door. Sobering up, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and looked around for something to defend myself with.

"You won't find anything," a voice tinkled from the other side of the door. Said door opened to reveal a tiny woman with alabaster skin, golden eyes, spiky ink black hair, and an exquisite, elfin face, "I had all the sharp objects removed while you were resting."

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl giggled in amusement, the sound like silver bells in the wind, and came to sit on the edge of my bed. I kept myself pressed against the headboard, prepared to jump at a moment's notice.

"My name is Alice. My brother, Edward brought you here," Flashes of the beautiful boy from the forest sped through my mind. I had collapsed and he had rescued me, so I guess I owed him now.

My stomach snarled, loud and painful enough to make me curl in on myself a little. I hadn't eaten in what felt like days. I had gone for much longer without food many times before, but the travel from my own world to this new one must have done something to my body. I was _famished_.

A knowing smile came to Alice's face as she giggled again. I blushed crimson red, an embarrassing habit I had been trying to break myself of for years. Naruto found it amusing, calling me 'tomato face' when we were in the Academy. I punched him for it the first and only time he said it, and we had been close friends ever since.

"You sound hungry. My mother, Esme has made some things for you to eat downstairs," Alice stood from the bed and held out her hand to me, "Come on, I'll take you." Hesitantly I glanced up at her, somewhat reassured by the kindness in her golden eyes as I took her strangely icy hand and let her lead me from the room.

We passed many closed doors and walked down two flights of stairs until we reached the ground floor. I had never been in a house so big before; it made the Hokage's mansion feel like a cardboard box in comparison.

What disturbed me the most was that I felt no chakra signature from anywhere inside the house. Not even Alice had one. I was so used to feeling the presence of every other ninja within a fifty-mile radius that the emptiness was making me paranoid.

The first thing we were taught at the Academy was how to reach inside ourselves and access our chakra, so we could fully utilize it as a ninja. Civilians still had chakra, but only enough to keep them alive.

Alice led me into a dining room with huge oak table in the centre. The wood looked ancient and smelt as the forests did after it rained back home. A great wave of sadness over took me and I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. However, just as suddenly as it came, the sadness was gone, replaced with waves of soothing calm that seemed to appear out of the air. I shook off the paranoia; this place was getting to me.

"Here, sit down," Alice said, pulling a chair out for me at the table. Just as I was about to sit, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen breezed in from another room. She was pale with golden eyes and caramel ringlets of hair hanging like a halo around her face.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme," Brilliant, knowing smiles spread across both Alice and Esme's faces. I felt like I was being left out of some private joke, "Esme, this is Bella. The girl Edward rescued."

Within the blink of an eye I was enveloped in a warm (figuratively) bear hug. I had never been much for physical affection, which oddly enough was one of the few things Sasuke and I had in common, so I was a little uncomfortable. Esme did not seem to notice my body stiffing up, and if she did, she was polite enough to ignore it.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella. You looked so sick when Edward bought you here; I'm glad you're walking around," she said, pulling back and guiding me back to the big table, placing me down on the seat.

Before I knew it, the two women were placing plates full of food in front of me. My stomach gurgled in anticipation at the sight of it; there was barbeque, bowls of fried rice, even some things I had never seen before. A bowl of little fried potato slices and a slab of round meat and salad between two pieces of bread.

"What are these?" I asked, biting into one of the potato pieces timidly. It was crunchy and soft all at the same time – I liked it.

"They're fries," Esme explained, seeming shocked that I didn't know what they were, "Have you never had fries before Bella?" I shook my head no, reaching out to grab at the barbeque. With no regard for manners or proper eating etiquette, I sank my teeth in, ripping and tearing at the skewered, plum sauce-covered meat and simultaneously stuffing my face with more fries.

I was beyond the point of caring what Alice and Esme thought of me. When I finished the meat and the fries, my gut growled for more. I was famous back home for my bottomless stomach, a title I held with pride. It was also one of the reasons I had not become an ANBU. ANBU Black Ops had to stick to a strict diet chart.

Petty, I know, but I wasn't about to give up food for a simple promotion.

"Do you have any chopsticks?" I asked, twirling the strange, pronged silver thing in my hand. I had never seen anything like it before. How was I supposed to pick up rice and ramen with this? Alice held out a pair of chopsticks at me; she must have somehow known I was going to ask for them.

"Thanks," I said, breaking apart the sticks and digging into the rice. Alice simply smiled at me with that same knowing look in her eyes, but I was too preoccupied with my food to care, really.

Picking up the pronged silver thing again, I gave it a quick once over, pulled the meat-and-bread thing towards me and stabbed it right through the middle. Alice burst into a fit of giggles and Esme looked like she was trying to keep her own laughter in.

"Bella honey, why are you stabbing your burger with a fork?" Esme asked, stacking empty plates and bowls into her arms. So the silver thing was called a _fork_! Just like the town name!

How strange.

"Is that not how you're supposed to eat the, uh...burger?" I hesitated on the name of the food, unsure if I was calling it the right thing. Burgers were a foreign thing to me; we didn't have them at home. I removed the fork from the bread and picked it up in my hands.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Alice smiled, encouragingly "You can eat it however you want to." With that, I bit tentatively into the burger. I liked the taste, smiling as I continued to eat. Soon I was finished and fully satisfied, my hands and face sticky with sauce.

"The rest of the family will be home soon, we should get you cleaned up," Alice suggested, taking my dirty hand without hesitation and pulling me to my feet. I was not surprised at her strength, as I had seen many child-ninja's with equal muscle come from the academy.

"Oh, uh, okay," I murmured, "It was nice to meet you, Mrs Cullen. Thank you for the meal, it was wonderful." Esme simply smiled kindly as Alice tugged me from the room and back up the stairs. We passed many doors, all uniformly white and closed.

"Here we are," Alice said, stopping at one of the doors. It looked no different to any of the others, so I wondered what could be behind it. She pushed it open, revealing the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. It was tiled and pristine, glowing white, making me feel like I would sully it with even a footprint.

Alice pushed me lightly and I stumbled over the threshold, gazing at the gleaming white with wonder. The bathrooms in Konoha were only this clean in the hospital, and it never stayed that way for long. Tsunade had trained both Sakura and me, and as a medic, I'd seen my fair share of tragic, messy situations.

"Well, don't just stand there, Bella!" Alice turned on the big shower, which looked like it could fit three people, and pulled a towel from a bar on the wall, "Let's get you cleaned up!"

I'm not sure how long we were in the bathroom for. While in the shower, I washed my hair with a shampoo that smelled wonderfully of strawberries, using the vanilla smelling body scrub liberally over my pale skin. The water was amazingly warm, unwinding my tight muscles and calming my frayed nerves.

When I was done, Alice whisked me into the towel, not seeming to care at all that I was completely naked. She left me to dress in the clothes she had laid on the counter for me; those strange, dark blue pants in the rough but soft material that hugged the contours of my legs, a pair of enclosed, fluffy tan boots, and a long sleeved, grey shirt.

Again, when I was done Alice took control. She sat me in a chair and began to brush and pull at my hair, combing it, drying it, and styling it in loose waves around my face.

When I thought she wasn't looking I tied it up into a ponytail.

"There, all finished!" She announced, finishing with a flourish as she swiped makeup over my face. People hardly ever wore makeup back home, it was too inconvenient, especially as ninjas. But you try telling Ino that when she was a Genin. That girl practically slathered the stuff on trying to impress Sasuke, and subsequently Sai. Obviously it didn't work, and it made her look like a clown when she sweated it all off.

Alice pulled me up by the hands, her face blank for a split second before it lit up once more, her brilliant smile spreading across her face.

"They're home," she said, leading me out of the bathroom and back down the halls. The pants, which Alice called 'jeans', rubbed strangely against my skin. I'd never felt a material like it before. Alice had told me it was called 'denim', and was perfectly common.

We descended the winding staircase and back into the main area of the house. I could hear voices getting louder, coming from the living room. If I was really trying I could have heard them half a mile from the house, but I was too preoccupied by this strange, new world. I would have to keep my guard up better than that if I was really to learn what was going on.

"Everyone," Alice proclaimed from half way across the house, "We have a guest!"

The voices immediately stopped. We entered the living room, which was part of a wide open space devoid of walls, and I was suddenly confronted with four of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella this is my family. My sister, Rosalie," she motioned to a stunning, statuesque blonde-haired woman sitting on the white couch, who nodded dismissively and went back to filing her already perfect nails.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Emmett, Alice's brother," My eyes widened at the giant of a man, with curly black hair, dimples and bulging muscles. He went to shake my hand enthusiastically, and out of nervousness, I squeezed back harder than I should have, my chakra surging in my hand for a split second. His faced creased in pain and shock and I cringed.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength sometimes," I murmured apologetically.

That was freakin' understatement.

There was a slightly awkward pause. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, when really I think it was only about half a second.

"Anyway," Alice cut in, "this is Jasper, my boyfriend, and Rose's twin brother," A tall, lanky man with honey blonde hair and, like the rest of the family, bright gold eyes stood apart from the rest of the family. He didn't shake my hand, instead simply nodded in acknowledgment. I felt a strange sense of calm wash over me, a sensation that seemed to come from out of nowhere. I filed that away in my head under the growing section marked _suspicious_.

"And this is my father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen," My eyes landed on a man who looked far too young to be a doctor, let alone a father, even by my standards. For example, I was only seventeen and had been a fully qualified medical ninja for nearly two years.

He was blonde, golden eyed and pale white, just like the rest of the family. Smiling kindly at me, Carlisle stepped forward and shook my hand, which was icy cold, another trait he shared with his kids. Esme stood by his side, her hands on his arm.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella." He said. I kept my chakra in check this time, being extra careful not to hurt anybody.

"You too, Dr Cullen," I replied, struggling not to let my stomach drop to my feet when I noticed that one member of the family, the beautiful, bronze-haired Edward, was missing.

"Edward should be home any second now, he just had to run a couple of errands for me," Alice said, just as the sound of a door closing echoed from another part of the house.

My heart started to pound and I could feel my chakra zinging through my veins. I was about to come face to face with the man who'd pretty much saved my life. That is, after I'd threatened his.

I felt exposed and vulnerable without my weapons for back up, even though I knew I didn't need them in the end. I could take them on with simply my fists, despite the fact that the Cullen's didn't seem like the type of family to senselessly attack someone like me.

The front door opened, and I was confronted with one of the most frightening images of my life.

Edward stiffened in the doorway, his head rising slowly to reveal a vicious, hate-filled snarl. His once golden eyes were an empty black, his nostrils flaring and his blazing white teeth bared threateningly. I felt my heart react, the adrenaline filled blood surging through my veins double time.

In a split second, Edward launched himself at me across the open first floor, faster than lightning, but not fast enough that I didn't have enough time to summon my strength, shove Alice out of the way and brace myself for the impact.

Edward slammed into me, sending us both to the floor with a mighty crack. I tucked my chakra infused legs to my chest and expertly pushed him up and over my head, straight through the glass wall behind us.

"So much for being a civilian," I muttered to myself, ignoring the shocked stares of the Cullens as I rolled to standing and strolled casually through the broken window, watching as Edward stood with not a scratch on his body, shaking the glass from his hair.

Before I could even blink, Jasper and Emmett were holding a violently struggling, growling Edward, his eyes devoid of any reason or sense. Instead of cowering as I'm sure they expected, I met Edward's eyes with an even stare, my face blank. Deep down I was shaking like a leaf.

"Boys, take your brother into the woods," Carlisle ordered, suddenly standing right next to me. Alice stood on my other side while Esme and Rosalie stood next to Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper nodded and quickly took Edward into the nearby forest. I marvelled at their speed, relishing the opportunity for a challenge.

"I'm not sure I understand what just happened," Esme said quietly. I felt my heart sink into my shoes and my stomach curl.

"Care to explain, Bella?" Rosalie interjected, snarky and accusatory.

I knew that the next words that came out of my mouth would either make or break my time in this world. I needed to get home, and I would stop at nothing to get there.

"You won't believe me." I had observed enough of the town to know that. If it was anything like the small, civilian villages back home, they had probably never seen a ninja in their life.

"Try us," Carlisle said, his voice reassuring and calm. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Here goes nothing._

"I'm from another world."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated! Anybody want to hazard a guess as to how the remaining Cullens will react to her admission? And before you ask, the reason Bella is taking the 'other world' thing so well, and why Alice didn't see Edward going psycho will be explained in future chapters. Maybe next, maybe later, who knows?  
Explanations to all questions will be forthcoming, I promise! Sorry to leave you hanging, but that would ruin the surprise ;)**

**Love and Sasukes to all my lovely readers, whether you review or not!**


End file.
